1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to wireless communication systems; and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for transmitting packets in a wireless communication system.
2. Description of Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a wireless communication system includes a base station 100 that communicates with one or more mobile stations 110-1, . . . , 110-n. For example, in a CDMA (Code Division Multiple Access) system, a base station communicates with one or more mobile terminals. In an IEEE 802.11 wireless LAN system, an access point (AP) communicates with one or more mobile stations.
In this structure, the base station and the mobile terminals transmit packets by accessing a channel through a contention for channel occupancy. What is at issue a scheme for improving the total system performance in transmitting packets in such a contention-based wireless communication system.